


Replacement for the Piercing Pain

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dealing With Loss, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Wonwoo had a wishful thinking; he wanted to replace Seungcheol so the latter wouldn’t have to go through so much pain.Indonesian version|Japanese version





	Replacement for the Piercing Pain

Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol’s eyes and thought: if only he had been the leader of this group instead of Seungcheol, or at least had been able to replace him for just one day. Maybe those two orbs wouldn’t have to lie.

 “We’re doing our best, but...” Joshua stopped as if something got into his throat. Even so, Wonwoo understood. He thought Seungcheol did too.

 “Please,” said Seungcheol as he looked at Joshua. “We’ll be here and try to buy us some time.”

“Shouldn’t you go to Soonyoung’s—“

“I will. Later.”

Joshua went quiet. For a moment he looked at Seungcheol, pleading with his eyes, but eventually he blinked once. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze was as firm as Seungcheol. Then Joshua nodded and left.

Seeing that made Wonwoo giving up on speaking out. He wanted to try respecting Seungcheol’s decision like what Seungcheol’s best friend just did.

If possible, Wonwoo wanted all of them to go to Soonyoung now. There might not be many things they could do, but who knew? Moreover, he couldn’t bear staying here after listening to Joshua’s unspoken words.

_...there’s little chance he’ll survive._

Wonwoo had never imagined Soonyoung disappearing from his life. Even though they lived in a world filled with war, Soonyoung had always survived, spending his days by having silly competitions with Wonwoo, making fun of Wonwoo’s jokes. It’s strange to think that there would come a day when Soonyoung would stop doing that. A future without his best friend.

Of course, Wonwoo wanted to immediately go to see Soonyoung who’s in critical condition. But he was willing to stay if Seungcheol could go. Seungcheol deserved it. Even so, Seungcheol decided to say. Right after Joshua left, the leader gave instructions to their comrades, took a gun and joined the fight against the never-ending surge of enemies.

Wonwoo thought that he wouldn’t be able to act like Seungcheol if it was Jun. He would’ve left everything behind and gone to see his beloved.

As he aimed his weapon, Wonwoo realized. Maybe that was the reason he couldn’t be the leader..

 

**

 

The enemy attack was so outrageous that it was a miracle they survived. Unfortunately, it wasn’t everyone.

When Wonwoo’s group left the battlefield and joined the others, Jun immediately ran into Wonwoo’s embrace. His face was wet with tears and blood. Wonwoo lifted Jun’s face, looking for wound. Jun said it wasn’t his blood, Wonwoo felt a bit relieved. But Jun didn’t stop crying. “Soonyoung...” he whispered between his sobs. Wonwoo felt like air was robbed from his lungs.

As he hugged Jun, Wonwoo moved his gaze around. All of their comrades looked like they were crying or had just cried. Jeonghan and Joshua were the only ones with dry eyes, but he could see them gripping each other’s hands so tightly, as if letting go would make tears bursting out of their faces like everyone else.

Seungcheol didn’t cry.

“The enemy can strike again. We must leave soon,” he said. His voice was calm, bringing a little bit of hope in the midst of chaos.

They left. Those who didn’t survive were left behind. Including Soonyoung.

 

**

 

They kept walking until night came and they stopped to build a camp. It was only temporary. Tomorrow they would go to another place. The enemy wouldn’t wait. They need to move.

Not everyone could go to sleep immediately. Several people got the patrol duty for three hours before they could be replaced. Seungcheol, of course, wanted to go on patrol first, but this time his faithful followers opposed him. Led by Joshua and Jeonghan, everyone forced Seungcheol to rest.

Seungcheol said yes at the end, but Wonwoo had a hunch. His hunch was proven to be accurate. When Wonwoo went patrolling near Seungcheol’s tent, he didn’t see his leader sleeping inside.

Wonwoo found Seungcheol sitting under a nearby tree. Over there the foliage wasn’t as lush, so there were enough space to admire the sky. Nothing to admire, though. The moon was hiding beyond the clouds. The stars were nowhere to be found.

Even so Seungcheol looked up.

It occurred to Wonwoo that maybe Seungcheol needed space. Yet his feet kept on walking closer to the other. Seungcheol turned his head and gave a small smile. Wonwoo took it as a sign to walk closer and take a seat next to him.

Seungcheol was back to looking at the sky and they spent several moments like that, wrapped in quiet. Who knew how long had passed before Seungcheol finally broke the silence.

“Too bad there are no stars,” said Seungcheol as he kept looking up. “I was hoping they would appear to send him off—“

Suddenly Wonwoo felt a sting.

Wonwoo didn’t forget. He was just keeping himself busy with building the camp and other stuffs so he could put it aside for a while; the pain from a world without Soonyoung. Now the cut on his heart opened once again and it stung.

Soonyoung loved to see the stars. It would be great if he could at least depart this world on a night filled with starts. But no. The world wasn’t that benevolent. Wonwoo knew that.

“Wonwoo...”

Hearing Seungcheol’s voice, Wonwoo tried once again to bury the sting deep down. He tried that and then turned his head. Seungcheol was looking at him.

“I wonder if Jun will be mad if I borrow your body.”

At first Wonwoo was startled. _What does that mean?_ His brain had lost to fatigue and couldn’t comprehend Seungcheol’s words. But then he saw Seungcheol’s eyes and understood.

Wonwoo moved closer and embraced his leader’s body. He put his own chin on Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol did the same.

Not long after, Seungcheol’s body started to tremble. Silence was still there, but Wonwoo knew from the wetness on his back. Wonwoo kept his hold until his back returned to dry.


End file.
